


Well-Behaved

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Bottom!Dean, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Sub!Top!Sam, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve been real good for me this week, right? Yeah you have."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Behaved

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was for Wincest or Stucky + praise kink. ^^

Dean groans as Sam slowly pushes inside, fighting the urge to close his eyes and toss his head back so he can watch the way Sam’s eyes go wide and the way he bites his bottom lip. His brother is a picture of pure desperation and Dean refuses to miss a moment of it. 

“Fuck you feel good, Sammy,” Dean pants, spreading his legs just a little wider as he rocks his hips up. “Fillin’ me up with that nice thick cock of yours, aren’t you little brother?” 

“Dean,” Sam practically whispers in response. It’s a plea - for less or for more, Dean doesn’t think Sam knows - and Dean can feel the little shiver run through Sam’s body. 

“Soon, Sam. You can come real soon. You’ve been real good for me this week, right? Yeah you have.” Dean runs his fingers through Sam’s hair and smooths them over his shoulders, relishing in the little whimper it earns him. “Fuck me, and I’ll tell you when you can come.” 

Taking a jagged breath, Sam starts to thrust deep and smooth; honestly, Dean’s impressed by his brother’s control. Enough strokes rake right over his prostate to keep him moaning, and every flex of his of Sam’s body looks like art. 

“So hot, Sam. Strong and built, but you’re - ahh - fuckin’ pretty, too,” Dean manages, cupping Sam’s face. He runs a thumb over a cheekbone, then over Sam’s lip, feeling each breath ghost over his skin. “Gorgeous little brother.’

‘And you’re a good -  _fuck_  - good boy, Sammy,  _shit._ Didn’t come all week, but took great care of me. Mmm, so well-behaved, proud of you.” The last gets breathed into Sam’s ear as Dean leans up, and a sharp cry tears from Sam’s mouth as his body jerks. He stills for a moment, clearly fighting the urge to come, and its just when he settles that Dean fists his fingers in Sam’s hair and states clearly, “Come, little brother.” 

Sam shoves his face against Dean’s shoulder, his shout of pleasure loud in such close proximity, but Dean only holds him close, petting his head and murmuring quiet praise and soothing words. The younger Winchester is trembling above him, and all Dean can do is pull him ever closer. 

“Good boy, Sammy.” 

There’s a faint mumble against his shoulder after a while, too quiet for Dean to make out. 

“What was that?”

“You didn’t come,” Sam says again, and Dean frowns at the tone. 

“I didn’t,” he says, nudging Sam up until he can look in his face, tracing one hand gently over his brother’s cheek. “Bet you can take care of that, though, can’t you baby?” 

Sam lights up a little then, nodding as he shifts up and away, pulling gently out of dean before he slides down his body. Dean tucks an arm behind his head to watch as Sam’s pink mouth stretches around his cock. He settles in with a sigh, enjoying the wet heat and suction, groaning when Sam swipes his tongue just so. He warns Sam right before he comes, eyes riveted on the way his brother just swallows him down, giving a soft moan of pleasure. 

It’s easy, then, to tug Sam up into his arms, tucking his head under Dean’s chin. They sigh in tandem, relaxing into each other’s warmth. 

“Was that okay, Sam?” Dean asks after a while. 

Sam cranes his head to look up at his brother, smiling a dimple-cheeked smile and leaning up just enough to brush a kiss over Dean’s lips. 

“You’re perfect, Dean. Thank you.” 


End file.
